


Tabloid Rumors

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 6, Established Relationship, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: If the media already thinks you're dating, might as well use the opportunity to go on a real date!





	Tabloid Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018: Day 6 Timed Quest Media Darling or Tabloid Trash

Ignis glared at the papers and tabloids as he waited for his morning coffee. For the third day in a row, his face was seen amongst various headlines. Ranging from “Adviser to the Crown Prince finally makes an appearance” to “Prince Noctis dating his Chamberlain?!” All of it made his head hurt.

Even though Ignis had been in Noctis’s life since they were very small, his identity had been kept secret from the public. Not in a “you’re never allowed to leave the Citadel way” as Ignis often picked Noctis up from school and occasionally joined him on the odd outing. But for all the citizenry knew, Ignis was just one of many Citadel staffers that would sometimes being with Noctis as protection.

As they grew, Ignis was very well aware that his anonymity was going to be non-existent soon, but he never imagined it would be like this. Fodder for the tabloids. All because Gladio was with his family all week training and camping just outside the Wall and Prompto’s parents had invited him to one of the northern wildlife refuges to help with their research for the month. Noctis’s usual companions were gone and that left Ignis.

“All these years you’ve been stopping by for your mornin’ coffee and I had no idea you were the prince’s adviser,” the barista said as he handed the cup over.

“Yes, well, thank you,” was all Ignis said as he made his way to the Citadel.

~*~*~*~*~

After a long day, Ignis was glad to finally be able to get to Noctis’s apartment where he could forget about the media and the looks of strangers on the street and the occasional staffer who was clearly questioning the idea of the pair dating.

Happiness quickly abated when he saw several of the tabloids on the counter. “Noct, really?”

Noctis looked over from where he was reading a report and grinned. “Yeah, I like some of the pictures. You know I’ve kept some from the stories about Prompto and Gladio. Why do you get to be any different?”

“Because I don’t find the amusement in it those two do. They make it look as if we’re dating, Noct.”

The prince snorted in delight. “Specs, we are dating.”

Laughter was not the right answer as Noctis was shot a glare. “You know very well that our personal life is not supposed to be known to the public, as per your and your father’s request.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Noctis said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, leaning back enough so that their eyes could meet. “We could use this to our advantage though.”

“How?” Ignis asked.

“We can actually got out and do something a real couple would do. Ooh! Let’s go to the aquarium tomorrow. I haven’t been in ages.”

“Noct…”

“Come on, Iggy, would you like, just once, to go out on an actual date?”

Perhaps Ignis was just too tired to argue—Noctis had expected to pull out all the stops—but he was quick to agree. They hadn’t been able to do anything real couple-y and it would be nice to do something and not worry about what the media was saying. They were saying it anyway. Excited, Noctis pushed Ignis towards the bathroom to shower and relax while he ordered in.

~*~*~*~*~  


Noct: I’m going to start a scandal tomorrow.

Dad King: I’d prefer you didn’t. Ignis is stressed enough as it is.

Noct: I know. That’s why I’m gonna do it.

Dad King: Noctis…

Noct: It’ll be fine.

-=Dad King Calling=-

~*~*~*~*~

The following day, Noctis and Ignis found themselves at the city’s main aquarium. It had large tanks that were fill with some of the biggest fish either had ever seen. Noctis would point out different ones and say “One day, I’ll catch that,” much to Ignis’s amusement.

For the most part, they were left alone, just part of the crowd moving through. The first indication that paparazzi was there was while they were at the touch pool and Noctis was holding a sea cucumber. Ignis dreaded to think what sordid headlines could come from that image.

Next came when they were admiring the jellyfish. A whole tank of what looked like a dark blue water with luminescent jellies floating about. Noctis had grabbed hold of Ignis’s hand to drag him over to read the fact sheet, finding the fact that jellyfish were essentially immortal fascinating.

When they stopped for a lunch break (Ignis muttering about the overpriced food the entire time), the adviser flipped through the headlines and sure enough there were already pictures of the two of them up.

Noctis got a text from Prompto that had nothing but a screenshot and a crying while laughing emoji. The screenshot was an article of Noctis holding the sea cucumber and looking at Ignis. The headline was “Comparing sizes?”

“Why does Prompto get news from such a disreputable site?” Ignis asked, scowling. The edges of the image showed other such crass questions about different celebrities.

“He’s got an alert set up so he sees what gets posted,” Noctis said. “He’ll send the best ones.”

“I hardly see how that could be considered ‘the best one,’” Ignis grumbled.

Before heading home, Noctis wanted to watch the dolphin show. There was a chill in the air, so Noctis preempted any concerned adviser speech by purchasing a thick, soft blanket from the gift shop to wrap around them as they watched.

If Ignis was worried about the implications before the start of the show, he certainly didn’t seem to mind once the dolphins were performing their tricks. The animals were beautiful and graceful and he enjoyed hearing their stories. All were rescues, some too injured to be sent back to the wild, some found as orphans, but all had a place at the aquarium where they could teach the world about their kind.

“This is nice,” Noctis said, snuggling closer. “We should do this more often.”

Ignis smiled as he looked down at his prince. “Yes. Yes I think we should.”

This was the moment that Noctis had waited for all day. Some moment that made his next move seem natural. Sure enough, when he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, Ignis was only aware of their little bubble and not of the world at large. 

It was a perfect, sweet kiss. And it was captured for the whole world to see.

“Your father will not be happy,” Ignis said once they parted, but for the moment he was content to ignore the flashes of light.

Noctis’s mischievous grin flashed. “He gets to make a statement. He loves making statements.”

That earned a fond smile and shake of the head. Ignis knew that wasn’t the truth, but Noctis was happy. He was happy. He knew that their lives would now be forever under public scrutiny, but in this perfect little moment on their first true date, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
